Best Laid Plans
by me11
Summary: A new passenger aboard the Andromeda tests trust and relationships among the crew. Includes T/H, B/T, and D/R angst.
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the cast or crew of Andromeda or it's producers, etc....  
  
Rating: If you can watch the show you can read this.  
  
Summary: Relationships and trust are tested when a visitor arrives aboard the Andromeda Assendant.  
  
A/N: Not to worry here folks, I'm a shipper(I love T/H, B/T, D/R AND B/D) I just also like conflict! :0)  
  
* * *  
  
Best Laid Plans  
  
"Captain Hunt, we're being hailed," Andromeda voiced over the comm systems, catching the crew's attention.  
  
It had been a month since the aliens attacked the ship, and Harpers bomb blasted them away. Beka and Tyr were found shortly after in a life pod, banged up, but alive.  
  
"Wonder who?" Beka asked curiously and now completely recovered. The crew had seen no action since the alien attack and was getting antsy.  
  
"On screen," Dylan instructed, taking his place in front of the screen.  
  
"Captain Hunt," greeted Charlemagne Bolivar as his image flickered onto the screen.  
  
"Archduke Bolivar, it's been a while," Dylan replied surprised but pleasantly.  
  
"It has," Charlemagne agreed. "Captain Hunt, I feel I should get to the point of my contacting you..."  
  
"Please," Dylan encouraged.  
  
"I am in need of an escort for one of the members of my pride for a short while," Charlemagne replied.  
  
"May I ask who and why?"  
  
"For my sister, she is being pursued by the Drago-Katsov pride so we are hoping to lead them off of her trail long enough to get her to a safe location."  
  
"I don't understand, why are the Drago-Katsov after your sister, why not go after the pride leader?" Dylan questioned.  
  
"My sister has spent some time abroad in the past and has had a few misencounters with some questionable leaders. Captain Fortsythe of the Drago-Katsov was crossed by her and some of her acquaintances."  
  
"Well, Charlemagne, I can't help but wonder why you think that the Andromeda would want to be involved in helping a girl who has stirred up so much trouble with some obviously negative people," Dylan stated in disbelief.  
  
"You see, my sister was very young at the time, and has reformed since then. This was about five years ago now, but us Neitchiens tend to hold grudges. As the ambassador for the commonwealth, I thought you'd be in favor of helping people to seek redemption. Furthermore," he hesitated. "I feel it my duty to mention that one of my sisters acquaintances that crossed Fortsythe is currently holding status in your crew. Isn't that right, Ms. Gemini?"  
  
Everyone turned to Trance in disbelief. Trance stared at Charlemagne defiantly.  
  
"Once they find my sister, they will come after your ES officer, if they are not stopped first," Charlemagne finished.  
  
"Wow," Dylan didn't know how to respond.  
  
"I don't mean to put you and your crew on the spot Dylan. I just think that it will be in both of our interests if you can protect both of the girls while my fleet takes out Fortsythe. But, I can see you're conflicted. How about I give you some time to think it over?"  
  
Dylan nodded and Charlemagne flickered off the screen. All eyes turned once again to Trance.  
  
"What?" she squeaked softly, a hint of the once purple innocent still there.  
  
"What is he talking about Trance?" Dylan demanded.  
  
"I don't remember, honestly," Trance replied sincerely. "That was over fifteen years ago for me! I'd have to see this girl first."  
  
"You better think harder girl," Tyr threatened.  
  
"Cut it off," Harper stepped in front of Tyr. Before the two could break into a confrontation, Dylan stepped in.  
  
"Look, we will figure out this past thing alright?" he said looking pointedly at Tyr and then Trance. "If Trance still can't remember, I'm sure Bolivar or his sister will tell us. The point here is that I don't think we can risk not taking this girl on board. We can't afford to risk our alliance with the Sabra-Jaguar Pride by not helping them," Dylan reasoned.  
  
"I agree," said Beka.  
  
"You do, why?" Tyr demanded.  
  
"Let's just say Charlemagne Bolivar and I have an agreement," Beka replied mysteriously.  
  
"All right then, Rommie, please hail them back," Dylan instructed.  
  
Rommie obliged and Charlemagne once again flickered onto the screen. "So, you've come to a decision then Captain Hunt?"  
  
"Well we had some support in your corner," Dylan motioned to Beka. "And we agree that it will be in everyone's best interest if we were to offer you sister a safe refuge while you deal with Fortsythe."  
  
"Much obliged Captain Hunt, I'll shuttle my sister down immediately. Oh, and Beka Valentine," he drawled as she raised her eyebrows at him. "I still like your style. Bolivar out."  
  
The crew looked at Beka oddly as they made their way down to the landing deck to meet Charlemagne's sister.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Second Time Around

I Disclaim... Author's Note: Sorry, I'm not too punctual with the updates. Anyway, I'll try to update more soon. Not to fear this is a T/H fic with B/T and D/R undertones.  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The crew stood outside of Docking Bay 1 waiting for the guest shuttle to dock.  
  
"Airlock secure," Andromeda said over the speakers.  
  
The doors opened and the holograph Rommie escorted a young girl of about twenty to the rest of the crew. The girl was about 5"9' with her knee high boots on. She was wearing a leather skirt that ended about an inch above her boots but had side slits that continued until her upper thighs. Her top was a fitted bodice that resembled body armor but fit like a second skin, and her hair was to her waist and hung in dark waves, accenting her bright green eyes.  
  
Rommie cleared her throat unessicarily. "I present Archduchess Poluxia Bolivar of the Sabra-Jaguar pride-"  
  
"Please," she cut Rommie off. "Call me Lux. I hate it when they call me Poluxia!" She smiled good naturedly, trying to break the ice.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you," Dylan said, shaking her hand. "I'm Captain Dylan Hunt, call me Dylan, and this is the crew...."  
  
"Beka Valentine," Beka held out her hand to Lux. "I'm the First Officer."  
  
"And one of the best slipstream pilots in the known worlds, according to Charlemagne anyway," Lux shook her hand.  
  
"You've already met Andromeda," Dylan continued the introductions. "This is Harper, our engineer-"  
  
"And resident genius," Harper jumped in, shaking her hand while carefully avoiding the bone skewers on her forearms. She smiled politely.  
  
Lux looked at Trance and smiled slightly. "You're gold now."  
  
"Yes," replied Trance.  
  
"How's that working out for you?" she broke out into a full-fledged smile. Trance smiled back, a hint of her old self flickering in her eyes again, a silent promise that they'd talk later in private.  
  
A slight growl caused everyone to turn towards Tyr, who was still suspicious of Trance and her past.  
  
"Well well," drawled Lux, she seemed to take on a more mysterious tone. "You must be Tyr Anasazi. Kodiak right?"  
  
Tyr nodded and greeted her in traditional Neitchean fashion, right arms raised in the air as if to begin a dance. Lux looked up at him from under her lashes before turning swiftly back to the rest of the crew.  
  
"My brother has told me much about you Captain Hunt, and your crew as well. And I must say that in all my travels I've never seen a ship quite as remarkable as this one, from what I've been told about it," Lux smiled sweetly.  
  
Rommie and holo-Rommie beamed at the compliment, and Dylan smiled politely.  
  
"Ms. Bolivar, perhaps you could come with me while we discuss a few things. The droids will see to your bags and put them in your quarters," Dylan said leading the way to the observation deck.  
  
"Of course," Lux replied swinging her hips merrily as she followed him. "You know, Captian Hunt, Elssbett has told me SO much about you."  
  
Beka and Trance stiffle giggles as Dylan's eyes widened in shock. They soon grew serious as Try grabbed Trance by the arm and turned her to face him. "You also have some explaining to do," he said lowly.  
  
Trance nodded slightly. "I will, not here though." They all took off to Hydroponics so she could explain.  
  
TBC..... 


End file.
